


Wait

by clonejail



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonejail/pseuds/clonejail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re pinned against the door of your apartment, her hands on your hips to hold you there. She’s biting her way down your stomach, leaving little marks all over your torso as she descends, and jesus, where did this mood come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by life-with-my-soulmate on tumblr! Thank you!

You’re pinned against the door of your apartment, her hands on your hips to hold you there. She’s biting her way down your stomach, leaving little marks all over your torso as she descends, and jesus, where did this mood come from? “Sarah,” you groan, trying to move to meet her touches. 

She offers a smirk as a reply, a look that sends a wave of heat directly between your your legs, and moves one hand up to your breast. Her fingers play at your nipple, teasing lightly and you already want more. You arch your back into her touch with the hopes that she’ll get the message but it’s in vain. She pulls her hand away completely and stares up at you, trying to hide the grin that is threatening to blow her tough girl cover.

“You’re awfully needy today,” she jokingly chastises you. Without warning, she roughly palms your breast again for a moment before drawing back to tweak your nipple hard. You moan loudly and will yourself to stay still, to not move a fraction of an inch, a livewire of fear that she’ll stop again. “I wonder why?”

You both know the answer. She’s been teasing you all day, since she decided to wake you up by going down on you. It’s been hours and she keeps letting you get close, pushing the boundaries every time, and then going about her day like she didn’t just have three fingers inside of you. But you don’t want to say this, of course. What if it makes her stop again? Your biggest fear at the moment is that she will suddenly decide the dishes need to be washed or that the laundry needs to be folded right that very second and you’ll be left with an aching feeling between your legs and bite marks all over your neck. 

“Don’t worry, I’m going to make you come this time,” she offers quietly and it’s almost like she can read your mind. You nod, nearly delirious with need at this point, and don’t bother controlling your body anymore. You freely arch into her hand, groaning at the way she squeezes more and pinches your nipple harder in response to your movements. “But I’m going to fuck you right here, up against the door.”

Is she serious? You can’t stay standing through an orgasm. Not the ones that she gives you. But it’s either this or nothing at all, so you have to at least try. You’re still worrying about it when she parts your legs a little more and teases her fingers there, watching your face closely. It’s barely any contact at all but your hips snap forward to meet her hand, hoping more is just a few seconds again. She smirks, one finger running through the wetness before slowly slipping inside.

It’s hardly the first time she’s teased you like this today, but you feel it the most. Another moan fills the apartment as she curls her finger up, swiftly finding the one spot that almost makes you come immediately. You know she can tell because while your hips press down against her hand, she repeats the motion and groans. “Cos, you are so sexy.”

Her voice only spurs you on. You reach out and tangle your hands in her hair just to pull her closer, much to her surprise but she allows you to guide her. She happily takes the hint and immediately teasingly licks at you, broad strokes everywhere except your clit, but you don’t mind. You’re getting closer from that alone, although you are sure you’ll be embarrassed by that later. Right now, you need it and you’ll take whatever she gives you.

“Cos,” she mumbles, and you know that she’s enjoying this too. The slight whine in her voice drives you mad, makes you move again to match the movements of her tongue, little moans leaving your mouth almost constantly. 

“Fuck me, please,” you finally beg. It’s been too long and the throbbing ache is too much to bear. You don’t know how much more you can take, even if she stops teasing you and actually makes you come. You need relief now and thankfully, Sarah knows that. She adds another finger, pumping them in and out a few times before curling them both up. You silently thank every god for her ability to hit that spot without difficulty because every time she does, it’s like your entire world is collapsing and being rebuilt all in one touch. “Please, Sarah.”

She doesn’t need to be told twice, just another thing to be thankful for. Without hesitation, her tongue sets to work on your clit while her fingers slowly move inside of you. It doesn’t take much before your muscles are tensing, your breath stilted, hands gripping her hair tighter. Then you are coming around her fingers and against her mouth, her name on your lips while she holds you up. When you’re able to stand alone, she rises to join you and wraps her arms around your waist. “Was it worth the wait?” she whispers, a playful tone in her voice. 

You laugh softly and manage to grab both of her wrists, holding them together between your bodies. You start leading her toward the bedroom, thoroughly enjoying the look on her face. “It was, I’ll give you that. But now I’m going to repay the favor.”


End file.
